So You Can Lie With Me?
by Evelyn R
Summary: Uma pequena brincadeira se torna um grande problema. Seis amigos que vêem na mentira, suas únicas formas de salvação. Então... Você pode mentir comigo?
1. Prólogo

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, finalmente eu voltei com algo novo \ô/

Então, a fic é pelo ponto de vista da Rosalie. Nem sei por que, mas ela vem se tornando a minha preferida *-*

Bom, eu venho trabalhando nessa fic faz uns dois meses, ela é praticamente meu novo bebe,

Então... vou seguir em frente com ela custe o que custar.

Espero que vocês gostem... e deixem reviews.

_xoxo_

* * *

**Observações:**

Sem vampiros, lobos, bruxas, mestre dos magos, etc.

O prólogo e algumas outras cenas são baseados em fatos reais.

Algumas personagens tiveram as personalidades mudadas.

Qualquer semelhança com o filme "Todas Contra o John", eu juro, é mera coincidência.

Eu já tenho o fim da fic em mente, mas o rumo da história pode mudar de acordo com os comentários de vocês.

* * *

**O vídeo começa.**

"Beija _o_ caralho!", disse Emmett, sua voz era um misto de diversão e impaciência.

O moreno alto segurava seu celular de ultima geração, com o qual filmava virou levemente o rosto para o lado, de encontro aos lábios, que ele imagina que fossem de Rosalie, e _a_ beijou. Todos começaram a rir disfarçadamente, tentando ignorar a bílis que subia.  
Emmett se aproximou mais, buscando o melhor ângulo daquela troca de saliva.

_Quero só ver quando todos virem o James chupando a língua dele._ Pensou Emmett com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Um pouco mais afastada estavam duas garotas, Isabella – cabelos castanhos, pele de marfim, sorriso perfeito e grandes olhos castanho-chocolate –, tirava fotos do beijo. Enquanto Rosalie – uma loura alta, com pele de porcelana, olhos em um tom de cinza –, ria do pobre garoto vendando que não imagina estar beijando e apalpando Lauren.  
O beijo terminou e Lauren se levantou rapidamente, indo para o banheiro mais próximo para poder rir a plenos pulmões.  
Rosalie se aproximou de James, passando a mão em suas costas.

"Está gostando?", questiona ela, a voz suave, mas parecia um sussurro.

O rapaz se arrepiou, assentindo vigorosamente.

"Que ótimo", diz Bella, revendo em seu celular as fotos que havia tirado do beijo de James com Lauren.

"Quer que eu pare?", Rose sussurra novamente, soltando uma risada rouca.

"Não", James responde rapidamente.

"Não?", questiona Emm, continuando antes que obtivesse resposta, "Ta curtindo o bagulho!"

Rosalie sentia a risada prestes a fugir da garganta, então passou a mão pelas costas de James, se afastando, logo sendo substituída por Victoria.  
Isabella guardou o celular no bolso e se aproximou de James.

"Queria te fazer uma massagem.", diz, passando as mãos nos ombros dele, "Posso?"

Mas uma vez ele apenas assentiu.  
Isabella tirou a camisa de James, tentando ao máximo não tocá-lo e se afastou. Lauren, que já havia voltado à sala assumiu seu lugar.  
Perto de onde Emmett filmava tudo, estava Jacob – cabelos escuros, pele clara e traços finos. Ele fazia sinais para que Victoria beijasse James, mais ela apena negava veemente, continuando com a massagem.  
Rosalie puxou Jacob, os dois passaram rapidamente em frente à câmera, indo para um canto mais afastado da sala.

"_Ele _tem que fazer isso logo, qual é problema?", questionou ela, batendo o pé.

"_Ela_ não quer beijá-lo.", respondeu Jacob, olhando para o relógio.

"E porque não? Promete alguma coisa pra _ele_!", se exaltou Rosalie, respirando fundo para controlar a vontade de gritar.

"Não", disse Jacob, o nojo era evidente em sua voz, "_ela _é minha amiga!"

Rosalie rolou os olhos, sua paciência estava esgotando.

"É melhor você dar... um jeito nisso!", disse, pausando propositalmente no dar.

Rosalie se afastou, ficando próxima da onde Isabella estava.  
Jacob voltou a fazer sinais para Victoria, que finalmente aceitou beijar o rapaz.  
A contra gosto ela se aproxima de James e o beija, colando seus lábios no dele apenas o tempo necessário para tirar uma foto.  
Isabella e Rosalie assumiram seus lugares perto de James, tampando qualquer oportunidade de visão dele enquanto Jacob abria a porta para Victoria e Lauren.  
Assim que Jacob voltou, Rosalie tirou a venda de James e se afastou. Seu sorriso era de mais pura alegria, afinal o plano havia dado certo.

* * *

AAAAAAAAA, gostaram?

Poisé, vocês notaram o jogo de gêneros? _ele, ela, o, a_..

Haha, só vai ser explicado mais tarde... isso se vocês mandaram reviews e acompanharam a fic *-*

Os 3 primeiros caps. já estão prontos.. então, posso postar a qualquer hora ;*


	2. 01 Um Mês Atrás

Era mais uma segunda-feira na Riverside Elementary School, uma escola publica localizada em Downtown, o bairro industrial de Miami, Florida. Era uma escola razoavelmente conservadora, com regras rígidas, um completo e vasto sistema de estudo, onde Esportes e Artes eram fundamentais na construção de um bom individuou. Pelo menos era isso que estava escrito na fachada da mesma.

Estava em uma irritante aula de saúde, a professora Mary tentava pela décima vez colocar o preservativo em uma banana. Eu achava tudo isso uma grande perda de tempo, já que a maioria dos alunos do 2º ano eram ativos – ou passivos em alguns casos – sexualmente há algum tempo.  
E pelo jeito que a Sra. Stewart se vestia e agia com os alunos com certeza era a primeira vez que ela pegava numa camisinha, não que a Sra. Mary fosse feia, ela tinha o rosto em forma de coração, cabelos ruivos e ondulados, que ficavam presos em um coque perfeitamente organizado, pelo pouco que sua roupa mostrava seu corpo também não era tão ruim, a cintura fina e o busto avantajado estavam escondidos sob um vestido que com certeza saiu de um brechó Vintage e teria sido moda á uns 40 anos atrás, meias escuras e sapatilhas complementavam tudo.

Suas bochechas coraram quando o preservativo acabou rasgando, ela pegou outro, começando novamente sua batalha com a banana, as risadas já tinham tomado conta da sala, os mais engraçadinhos já estavam chorando de rir e ou estava ficando louca ou um garoto realmente tinha caído da cadeira.  
Eu já estava começando a considerando o fato de me oferecer para ajudar, mas graças a Guadalupe o sinal tocou.

— Bom, – começou a professora, passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo – acho que vamos ter que terminar isso na próxima aula. – ela riu sem graça.

Comecei a juntar minhas coisas, colocando-as dentro da enorme bolsa que eu trazia para a escola – havia de tudo lá, comida, maquiagem, esmaltes, cremes, perfumes, escovas, entre outras coisas. Estava me levantando quando senti duas mãos em minha cintura. Sem nem mesmo olhar, eu já tinha certeza de que era Mike Newton, aquele típico jogador da escola, – alto, forte e com o cérebro nos bíceps – que te conhecia pela manhã e a noite já queria te levar para cama.

— Rosalie, – chamou ele, arrastando propositalmente a letra I. – porque você não foi lá ajudar a professora? Aposto que você tem bastante experiência nisso. – sussurrou ao meu ouvido, rindo do que o seu cérebro microscópico julgava ser engraçado.

Tirei suas mãos de mim, girando o corpo até estar frente a frente com ele, meus saltos permitiam com que nos ficássemos na mesma altura.

— Estava esperando você se manifestar, eu sei que você tem um amor encubado por bananas. – sorri confidente, aumentando gradativamente a altura de minha voz – Não precisa ter vergonha, só porque você gosta de usá-las de formas diferentes. – coloquei a mão em meu coração – Seus verdadeiros amigos vão aceitar esse seu lado! – dei um leve tapinha em seu ombro e me afastei, esperando a resposta, mas novamente o grande falador ficou calado, era sempre assim. Com certeza daqui a pouco ele iria inventar mais alguma coisa sobre mim, só pra não ficar por baixo e minha má fama aumentar.

As únicas pessoas na escola que não me consideravam uma vadia eram alguns professores com os quais eu me dava bem e meus amigos, isso porque eles também eram considerados "más influências", nós basicamente éramos a galera do mal.

A nossa "galera do mal" era formada por; Jacob Black, assumidamente homossexual, por isso, ele constantemente era motivo de piadinhas e brincadeiras maldosas; os três irmãos Swan; o mais velho Emmett McCarty, cestinha do time da escola, tinha uma péssima fama de galinha; a do meio, Isabella Marie, redatora do jornal da escola, era odiada por ser bonita e inteligente, sem contar que, de vez em quando, Bella publicava alguma noticia cabeluda sobre algum aluno; e a caçula Mary Alice, fotografa do jornal da escola, era odiada por sempre tirar fotos dos momentos vergonhosos dos outros alunos; e havia também meu irmão Edward Anthony, ele era capitão do time de basquete da escola e realmente só era considerado ruim por andar comigo; e claro, havia eu; Rosalie Lillian Cullen, todos diziam que eu era debochada e metida, mas não era verdade, eu apenas não tinha paciência pra coisas – e pessoas – idiotas. Eu também era líder de torcida desde a 8ª serie, que foi quando entrei no Riverside Elementary School e também foi onde conheci meus amigos.

O motivo da minha má fama era simples, puro recalque. A diretora da escola me odiava porque ela não sabia andar de salto alto e eu tinha o prazer de todos os dias, passar correndo do lado dela com um salto de 10 cm.  
Algumas professoras tinham ódio mortal por mim simplesmente porque eu não prestava muita atenção nas aulas e ainda tirava notas boas, fora a professora de Espanhol que não me suportava, quem manda não pronunciar as palavras direito?  
As garotas me odiavam pelo fato de que os namorados delas me olhavam.  
Já com os garotos a história era um pouco diferente, eu sempre tive duas teorias em relação a como eles começaram a me odiar, talvez seja porque eu não dou bola pra nenhum deles, ou também pode ser pelo fato de que eu os respondo na mesma moeda e definitivamente alguns homens não aceitam isso, o que os leva a criar um ou dois rumores sobre mim.

Sorri novamente quando vi a Sra. Mary rindo disfarçadamente, peguei minha bolsa e me encaminhei para a porta.

"_Aii amiga! Eu te mandei alguma coisa!"_ uma voz musical soou em meu celular, era uma gravação que meu amigo Jacob havia feito, para avisar quando ele me mandava alguma coisa, cada um do nosso grupo de amigos tinha uma gravação exclusiva.

Peguei meu celular, olhando a mensagem.

"**Vem pro Pavilhão Artístico, sala do GDE, temos problemas!**"

Senti meu sangue ferver sem nem mesmo saber o que havia acontecido, comecei a anda o mais rápido que meus saltos permitiam, a escola era divida em três andares, que eram chamados de pavilhões, o primeiro era o esportivo, o segundo artístico e o terceiro e ultimo era o escolar, onde ficavam as salas de aulas.

Desci o lance de escadas quase correndo, as pessoas me olhavam como se eu fosse louca ou algo do tipo.

— Onde é o incêndio Cullen? – uma voz nasal brincou, era Jéssica Stanley, a garota mais falsa que eu já conheci aqui em Riverside.  
Eu a odiava e ela sabia disso, mas continuava a tentar se aproximar de mim, só porque ela tinha um leve tombo pelo irmão de Bella, Emmett.

Apenas a ignorei e segui meu caminho, prestando bastante atenção no chão para não cair.

— Rose! – ouvi uma voz baixa me chamar, olhei para trás ainda andando, mais parei quando percebi que era minha amiga Alice.

Ela andava de uma forma tão calma, que, mas parecia estar flutuando.  
Seus cabelos escuros eram um pouco abaixo do queixo, com pontas repicadas que apontavam para todos os lados. Ela levantou a mão livre ao rosto, ajeitando novamente os óculos de armação vermelha que teimavam em escorregar por seu fino nariz. Com a outra mão ela segurava uma câmera fotográfica, que parecia grande e pesada de mais para o seu corpo pequeno e magro.

— Também recebeu a mensagem? – ela perguntou, quando se aproximou de mim, desviando o olhar para a sua câmera.

Alice raramente olhava nos olhos de alguém, geralmente seu olhar vagava ou em algumas vezes ela olhava através de sua câmera, mas nunca diretamente.  
Talvez fosse porque ela sempre corava quando olhava nos olhos de alguém por muito tempo. Seus dois irmãos também tinham reações diferentes, Emmett costumava gaguejar quando era olhado nos olhos por muito tempo, já Bella tinha o poder de prender as pessoas com o olhar.

— Sim. — respondi.

Ela apenas assentiu.

Continuamos a andar. Às vezes eu olhava para trás, só para ter certeza de que Alice ainda estava comigo.

O silencio dos corredores do Pavilhão Artístico era substituído pelo barulho ensurdecedor que meus saltos faziam no assoalho de madeira da escola.

Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia evitar pisar com tanta força, era uma forma de canalizar a minha raiva.

— O que aconteceu aqui? – berrei, sem nem mesmo ter passado completamente pela porta.

— Escandalosa... – uma voz rouca resmungou.

A voz vinha de uma figura alta estava encostada em uma das paredes próximas ao vários pufes.  
Era Emmett, sua expressão de tédio mudou. Os olhos castanhos eram desafiadores. Ele queria que eu respondesse algo.  
Apenas semicerrei os olhos em sua direção, logo os desviando para as duas pessoas mais próximas a ele, Bella e Jacob.  
Os dois estavam sentados, ela mantinha um braço envolto dos ombros dele, enquanto a outra colocava uma mexa de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.  
Me aproximei numa velocidade assustadora para quem estava com saltos tão altos.

— Então, a gangue está completa... podemos saber o motivo da reunião? – perguntou Emmett.

Jacob respirou fundo, soltando um gemido quando suas costelas doeram pelo esforço.

— Eu ouvi James Martin falando coisas sujas sobre você e a Bells, — disse ele, com uma voz exageradamente sofrida. Suas reações e expressões eram sua característica mais marcante, fora o fato de que Jacob era muito mais mulher que Bella, Alice e eu juntas. – Então acabei jogando meu yogurt nele. – concluiu ele, levantando o queixo, como sempre fazia quando achava que havia feito algo grandioso.

Bella bufou, fazendo com que sua franja voasse, e se levantou.

— Eu não sabia disso! – reclamou ela, colocando as mãos na cintura. – O que esse garoto tem na cabeça?

— Merda seca. – Alice murmurou com um pequeno sorriso.

Todos olharam para ela, que apenas deu de ombros.

— Não expliquei antes, porque queria esperar a Rose e falar tudo de uma vez. – se defendeu Jacob.

— Aquele... Animal! – gritei a plenos pulmões, pela milésima vez naquele dia – Eu vou me vingar dele, eu vou!

— Já entendemos Rose, por favor! – pediu meu irmão Edward, massageando as têmporas.  
Ele estava sentando sobre uma caixa de som, os olhos verdes, analisavam toda a sala, mais seu olhar nunca se aproximava de onde Bella estava. Tudo porque ele tinha uma paixonite secreta por minha melhor amiga desde a 8ª serie, e até hoje não teve coragem de assumir.

— _¡Quiero venganza! Nada ni nadie puede detenerme ¡Yo voy asesínalo! _– sem perceber, comecei a falar em espanhol, era sempre assim quando meu nível de irritação chegava ao máximo, acabava usando minha língua materna. Meus avôs maternos eram imigrantes latinos, então o espanhol estava praticamente em minhas veias.

— Eu disse que não deveríamos ter contado pra ela. – disse Edward — Ela não vai parar de falar tão cedo.

Meu queixo caiu. Meu próprio irmão me traindo.

— _¡Perfecto! Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando no sé de las cosas ¿Y tú estaba pensando en ocultarme todo esto? Pronto mi Hermano ¿Como usted puede pensar en apuñalarme en La espalda de ese modo?_ – explodi. Como meu irmão pretendia me deixar sem saber de nada? Ele sabe muito bem como eu odeio ser a última, a saber.

— Cala a porra da boca! – gritou Emmett.

Meus olhos arregalaram, não consegui evitar que meu lábio inferior começasse a tremer. Eu estava acostumada a gritar e não a ouvir gritos.  
Isabella franziu os lábios, olhando para o irmão como uma expressão de desgosto.

— Ignorante... – Jacob resmungou.

— A delicadeza... mandou um beijo, viu? — murmurei entre soluços.

— Não precisava ter falado assim com ela. – disse meu irmão Edward, vindo me abraçar. Apesar de sermos como yin-yang, já que ele sempre se mantinha calmo em qualquer situação e eu explodia por qualquer coisa, Edward e eu tínhamos uma ligação emocional muito forte, um sempre sabia o que o outro estava sentindo.

Emmett apenas deu de ombros.

— Certo, vamos nos acalmar, por favor! – pediu Bella – Rose para de chorar, seu lápis de olho ta começando a escorrer.

Mal ela terminou de falar e eu já estava me afastando de Edward para poder enxugar minhas lagrimas. Bella sabia que, por mais fútil que fosse essa era a única maneira de me fazer parar de chorar.

— Temos que resolver o que vamos fazer. – disse ela.

— Temos que nos vingar! – decretou Jake.

— Devíamos bater nele. – disse Emmett, seus olhos brilhavam só de pensar em um briga.

— Poderíamos matá-lo. – disse calmamente, enquanto olhava minhas unhas.

Bella girou os olhos.

— Porque vocês sempre querem resolver as coisas pelo modo mais fácil? – perguntou ela.

— Se vamos nos vingar, eu acho que deveríamos ter um plano. – comentou Alice.

Emmett bufou.

— Planos são para idiotas!

— Que bom, se idiotice for sinônimo de bons planos, os seus devem ser perfeitos. – comentei com falsa empolgação.

Ele me fuzilou com os olhos. Quem manda querer dar uma de esperto.

— Temos que ter algo em mente pra pelo menos começar...

— Poderíamos nos aproximar do meliante. – arrisquei.

— Pode ser – disse Alice – amigos contam coisas um para os outros.

— Mais teríamos que nos afastar de Jake. – disse Edward.

— Por quê? – perguntou Jacob.

— Bem, o James pode ser idiota, mais com certeza não é burro... Ele iria achar estranho se nos aproximássemos dele justo agora.

— Edward tem razão. – disse Isabella.

Edward sorriu abobalhado, e eu tinha quase certeza de que ele estava prestes a cair morto.

Bella notou o efeito que causou nele e deu seu maior e melhor sorriso.

Emmett bufou novamente – era como um tique nervoso, que todos os Swan's tinham, geralmente eles faziam isso quando achavam que algo era absurdo. Talvez ele também tenha percebido que meu irmão estava prestes a babar.

— Se meu irmão morrer afogado com a própria baba, eu vou pedir indenização... – comentei distraidamente, analisando cuidadosamente minhas unhas.

— Então, o que você estava dizendo Edward? – perguntou Alice, finalmente tirando-o de seu transe.

— Oi? – perguntou ele, visivelmente desorientado.

— Hein Claudia? – zombou Jacob.

Claudia era uma ex-aluna e amiga nossa. Ninguém sabia o motivo, mais Claudia sempre era ignorada por quase todos da escola. Ela tinha o costume de tentar responder as perguntas do professores, mais eles sempre respondiam _Aham Claudia, senta lá!_

— Ah, onde tínhamos parado? – perguntou Edward, coçando levemente a nuca.

— Eu acho que lembro, – brinquei, fechando os olhos e me lembrando rapidamente do modo como Bella havia falado. – Edward tem razão... – disse, fazendo uma imitação perfeita de Isabella, que incluía um exagerado suspiro apaixonado e um bater de cílios.

Bella semicerrou os olhos e bufou, fazendo sua franja voar novamente.

— Hello, temos uma questão a resolver aqui! – disse Jacob, girando os olhos exageradamente. Ele sempre fazia isso quando ficava impaciente.

— Depois de nos aproximarmos dele vamos fazer o que? – perguntou Emmett.

— Isso eu ainda não sei. – respondeu Alice, depois de algum tempo pensando.

— Acho melhor resolvermos isso depois, temos aula daqui a 5 minutos. – Bella lembrou.


End file.
